Big Brother: AA Edition
by Ingeminate
Summary: A non-realistic meetup between our staff.
1. Meet the Houseguests

_*CBS Studios, Studio City, CA. 5pm PST*_

"Cameras one, two, three, four and five are rolling, lights are dimmed, cleared to broadcast in three... two... one…" says Julian pointing at the main stage. The audience begins to cheer as the infamous theme song begins to play over the speakers and onto millions of televisions across America.

"Hello America, my name is Neb, and tonight you are about to meet sixteen random strangers from all Across North America, competing for a chance to win $500,000. However, this is no easy task. These sixteen strangers must live together in a house for all of summer and wheel-and-deal their way to not being evicted from the house…" the Neb pauses and sucked on a tobacco flavored vape and then blows out smoke before continuing. "But… these house guests should know that there is a lot more to the game than just living with strangers, and they should always expect, the unexpected"

* * *

"Let's introduce our house guests, shall we. First, we have the infamous meme lord from Daytona Beach, Florida. He's known as a ladies man, and the best ride at Daytona 500. Daniel Wayne!" Danny walks from the backstage and shakes Andy's hand at the stage. Girls in the audience scream and instantly cheering his name on the first sight, one of them threw her panties at him and missed. Andy gives him him a key.

"Next we have a boy born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He is the heir and future CEO of Merle Norman Cosmetics. Girls in high school called him 'mister long, tan and handsome'. This buff go-getter comes in with his stone grey Givenchy suit with his signature orange tie, slightly tugs and on and fashionably does his scrawny walk. Possible anorexia survivor, from Las Vegas, Carson Richards!"

"Harvard aspiring student, currently going to community college in Boston, Massachusetts. Recently broke up with his now ex-girlfriend, Lexi. He is now looking for a showmance. You know him, Jake Comic!"

"This young girl had breast implants at the age of fourteen. She is an art student at NYU, a lover of all things anime and nature. This quiet ginger may look like a nerd on the outside, but she's really an instagram model, and an entrepreneur with her own online swimwear company. From Long Island, New York. you know her as Teal Kitten!"

"This rainbow haired loser likes to DJ and play video games. You never know what color that he'll dye his hair next. His goal is to make an app that combines gaming with music or some Guitar Hero ripoff. From Jacksonville, Florida, you know him as Dylan the Bag!"

"This fuckboy looking sweetheart flies his Gulfstream V7 for D-list actors and musicians. He loves to draw on his free time in the comfort of Starbucks lounge chairs. From Los Angeles, California, you know him as El Jared!"

"This young man was best friends with Adam Lanza, growing up they were best friends at Sandy Hook. Nowadays he's a gun advocate for the NRA, proving what guns can really do. From Newtown, Connecticut, didn't hit puberty until the age of seventeen, Joseph Chrz- Okay I can't pronounce that. Let's just call him Joseph Cheese-shit. "

"Everyone's gay best friend, his catchphrase is 'I have a five inch dick', even though he's Asian. In 2016, he was forced to volunteer to campaign for Hillary Clinton and Tim Kaine to win the state of Virginia for a school community project. But really, he is the most hard headed conservative in Rockville, Maryland. Please welcome the meninist, Matthew Liu!"

"This girl is surprisingly more funnier than Amy Schumer. She roasts everyone she sees on the daily, loves shopping during the Victoria's Secret semi annual sales and turnovers, flowers and other assorted food from her guests like every day it's Christmas. Originally from Moscow to Southwestern Florida, meet Ksenia Komarova."

"From Baltimore, Maryland with a long controversial lineage, his ancestors burned themselves for their sins, his uncle was known for jailing blacks as a sport. He himself has been on the news for crashing his Volkswagen Jetta by the curb. Scared of all trains and showers, you won't see him travel on rail anytime soon. Having been escorted out of BWI for terrorism five different times, please welcome Jason Notch!"

"This young man, born on the hills of West Virginia. His parents died mining for coal. He can barely read, has buck teeth and used his full ride scholarship to UWV, graduating at the top of his class with a 0.5 GPA. But, he is a hell of a funny man. Mister Ethan Needledick Knight!"

"This young city slicker had anal for the first time at the age of four, has a passion for makeup and putting the likes of Jeffree Star and Nikkiturorials into shame. He still doesn't know how to turn his location off yet complains when horny men from Snapchat follow him home every other night. From Austin, Texas, the aspiring future star of Brokeback Mountain. Please welcome Andrew Phan!"

"This emo edgelord is a former member of the KKK, moved ten times in the last twelve years around the continent, always complains about how there's no hockey in California and never goes outside. This fake Canadian and king of all bandwagoners, you know him as Jack Campbell!"

"This guy never leaves his house without his big red head, failed at losing his virginity five different times, living in his mom's basement and asks for change outside of Delta Airlines Headquarters, secretly having 500k Sky Miles for emergencies. He aspires to become a pilot one day but is scared of flying. From Atlanta, Georgia, welcome Lando Bastian!"

"Coming up next, we have a die-hard Weeknd fan. He is one who would go gay for any R&B singer, he loves his alma mater USC, sports, Doritos, South Park, and making fun of recovering addicts while being fat himself. From San Diego, California, please welcome the virgin, Brandon Drake!"

"Last but not least, she is a Torontonian that is an angel and a devil, loves all things bunnies, pastel and cute things yet enjoys Slipknot, skateboarding and the color black once in a blue moon, really hates Drake, known for eating the most amount of pizza in one sitting in the entire country of Canada with her black hole of stomach. We'll say hello and she'll probably say 'sorry'. Please welcome Jenny "Dog Eating" Chen!"

The audience claps as all the members wait outside the big house. Andy redirects himself to Danny "Well Mr Wayne, it's time. Open that door and let this crazy summer begin!" he then looks to the camera; "America, welcome to Big Brother!" The audience goes crazy, one lady faints, another vomits on herself as Danny put the key in the door, and open up the house to the new guests.

Quickly, all the cast members run into house with all their bags. They quickly explore every part of the house. Landope, Comic, Jason, and Danny run to a room filled with four beds, decorated in a race car theme, and claim them as their own. Jenny, Teal, and Ksenia decide to stick together and enter another room, decorated in an under the sea theme. Carson, Jared, Jack and Brandon decide to settle in a room with 4 beds that is decorated in an African Savannah theme with a giant giraffe in the corner. And finally Phan, Needle-Dick, JJ, Joseph, and Dylan take the final 5 bedroom decorated in rainbow colors, making Phan extra happy.

* * *

 _ **Authors' Notes:** Listen people, this will take a while to write. If you're not in it then you're not important enough. Thanks for reading! -Brenny_


	2. Introductions

_*Day 1, 5:30pm PST, Big Brother House (BBH)_

"Now that our house guests have gotten settled down, let listen to them introduce themselves. We could see the beginnings of alliances, rivalries, showmances, or life long friendships. Let's listen in." says the Neb, turning towards the main screen of the studio to direct everyone to watch.

* * *

Inside the Big Brother House, all the houseguests are seated in the living room. Bottles of champagne are on ice with glasses around them on the table in the center. The house guest decide on the left side and go clockwise around the U shaped furniture. First up: Comic.

"Hey everybody, my name is AdmissiveComic, but you can call me Comic for short. I'm currently a freshman at a small community college in Boston. I hope to transfer into Harvard one day and get a masters in Gender Studies. Anyways, I just recently broke up with my high school love Lexi and am lookin' for a fresh start here in the Big Brother House, so I can't wait to get to know you all." says Comic with a smile before sitting down. Everyone awes.

"Well hello everyone, my name is Jack. You should know that if they is one thing I love in this world, it is Canada. Greatest nation on Earth. I'd do anything to go back. However, I currently have 5 warrants for exposing myself to little Toronto Maple Leaf fans…. Anyway, I enjoy emo music, poetry and no long hate nigg- I mean African Americans. Can't wait to spend summer with y'all." says Jack with a smile before sitting down. Everyone looks at each other with worry.

"Anyway….Hey, I'm Ksenia and I'm not weird. I used to be one of the head flight attendants of Emirates then American Airlines. And let's just say, that airline is as shitty as everyone says." she looks up and down at her new french manicure "like we have this one guy named JH. He legit complained about how I was walking the right way when he's just a first class passenger. He probably bought it with his parents' condom money." Everyone stares at her like she was crazy.

"Uhhhh. Okay? Hey bitches and hoes, my name is Andrew. I'm gay, so don't fucking start with me. All my friends raped me and I felt like crying in every one of them. Anyway, I'm down for a showmance or 5, so my bed is all your beds. Chao!" says Phan, before sitting down. All the guys slowly creep back in their seats.

"Ok.. Well… I'm Brandon. I'm from San Diego, but currently go to the USC. Idk about y'all but I'm a big fan of Drake and the Weeknd" says Brandon. Jenny fake throws up because she is sick of hearing about them. "Anyway, I'm chill, love planes, and am in the middle of creating a Hentai studio because I've already seen all hentai ever made. Can't wait to live with y'all" says Brandon before sitting down.

"Do we have anyone not fucking weird?" whispered Jenny to Lando.

"Ayyyyyy, my name is Carson and I love Hentai and USC too. I'm from Las Vegas, aka the greatest place in the world. I'm the future heir to Merle Norman, and the only reason I want the $500k is to add a new paint job to my private jet aka my future wife. She's a G2. Anyway, it's gonna be a great summer guys." says Carson. Everyone looked at him with scorn, hating this rich faggot.

"Hi I'm Tealu, but you can call me Teal. I'm sorta instafamous.. Maybe, maybe not. I did vine videos with Nash Grier and Alissa Violet, and met Justin Bieber and Selena while they went on a date. I also lack a soul. Just kidding. Anyway, I started my own swimwear company called Hoaki and have a Siberian husky named Carter. Oh yes, I love, love, love anime and manga. I recently did a photo-shoot to help Hentai illustrators draw big boobs." 7 of the guys cover their pants to hide their boners.

"Sup, it's Jared. I'm a huge art geek I guess. Got into CalArts and interned for Pixar. I'm that guy that puts that Pizza Planet truck in all their movies. But I always wanted to be a pilot. I flew almost every commercial and general aviation aircraft in simulators, racked up 12k hours in P3D. I also love playing or dying in Apocalypse Rising." Everyone is shocked to find an actual normal person.

"Um, hi. My name is Lando." he readjusts his bluesteel sombrero."I'm a recent graduate from Julliard with a PhD in Music, because obviously I'm better than everyone at school, especially with my cello. I try to spot every Delta plane I see. I wear a big red head around everywhere because I want to look Delta red everyday. Can't wait to bring my Deltaness to the house!" says Lando.

"Okay so, my name is Jenny. I honestly don't know what to say about myself because I'm quite shy." she pauses for a bit "I currently go to the University of Toronto even though I still don't know what to do with my life. I travel around the world for the purpose of eating food and wine tasting, yet know nothing about planes and aviation in general. Oh, and I love Mediterranean food." she continues "It's nice to meet all of you!.. Except you Brandon, fuck Drake and the Weeknd" says Jenny with a smile.

"What a bitch." Brandon whispers to Carson.

"Ight everyone, my name is Danny. I'm 6'2, 195 pounds, and an Abercrombie model. I bench 275 lbs, and model for 7 different agencies. I'm also a memelord so it's safe to say I have fucked many women around the world, and would love to add another one here to my list. My bed is the closest to the wall in the Racecar room whenever you ladies wanna settle in" says Danny winking at all the ladies. All of them looked at him stunned.

"Damn… he's got fuckin moves" says Comic.

"Well, uh… I'm not really a model, but I do have a lot of money ladies. My name is Jason, but you can call me JBN. I own a few prisons with a respectable 95% negro admittance rate. I've made millions jailing negros, and I'm hoping 1 day they'll make it illegal to be black so I can make billions. But, I'm not racist. I'm Jewish, so I accept all minorities and hope we people of color can get along this summer. Thanks" says Jason before sitting down. His jew gold jingles as he does.

"Hi I'm Matthew. I'm training to be a pilot for Virgin America. I love long walks around the DC area, only if it reaches my requirement of 10k steps every day." he continues "I spend my free time at the shooting range and plane spotting for my favorite routes and planes. I'm also an ass kinda guy if you know what I mean." he winks at the audience, then at the female contestants. "Go Trump!"

"Sup, it's Joseph Chrzescijanek, Cheese-shit or whatever you wanna call me. I'm from Poland. Just like Jason, I hate Nazis and I still have an eight o'clock curfew. I weigh about 95 lbs, and eat crackers for breakfast, lunch and dinner. So, please don't go rough on me, because I don't wanna break any yea, also I roleplayed as Kim Jong-Un in a school play because I have a very small penis. So yea, can't wait to live here and I hope you will love me and my floaties too." says the Scrawny Polish virgin.

"Well Howdy y'all, ma name is Ethin but, y'all can call me NeedleDick. I live wit mah Ma and Pa in good ol' West Virginia. We dig for dem coals in the mountains and thanks to that Trump fella, we gonna git more coal and no more negros. Oh yea, also i'm pretty smurt. Got one D in mah math class, so I'm gonna git into Hurvard one day cuz I'm top of ma class. Dis season gonna fun yall." says Needledick, tipping his straw hat then sitting down.

"Well… alrighty everyone, that was… interesting. Let's all toast to a great season and playing this crazy game together." says Comic. He pours champagne in a glass and passes it down. The other house guests pour champagne in their glasses and toast.

As they take some sips, the TV in the mainroom turns on to show Neb. "Good evening house guests, I hope you're all enjoying your champagne!" says Neb.

"Tastes like what I use to drink with my uncle when I was little before bed." says a smiling Phan. Everyone looks at Phan fearfully.

"Uh… ok then…" says the Neb. "Well. Besides that, I hope you are all ready for some summer fun"

"Eh I kinda wanna nap." says Jason, putting down his wine and lying down.

"No. You're gonna have fun." says the Neb. "Everyone head to the backyard for some summer fun!" The audience behind Neb claps and cheers and the houseguests head towards the backyard.

* * *

 _Back in the House_

"I hope it's cocaine and hookers." says Jared excitedly.

"You faggot, we are obviously getting cellos" says Lando.

"You are both going to die virgin" says Ksenia walkin passed them. They both stop and stare at her walking away.

Jenny nonchalantly says "Well then, good luck everyone. We'll all need it."

* * *

 _ **Authors' Notes:** Rip, sorry for the delays. Captains log: Day 10, 10/10 on nuts. Mission accomplished boys._

 _Brandon, can you not. Anyway, we hope you enjoy the second chapter! - Brenny_


	3. HOH - Let the games begin

_Big Brother House, 6pm, Backyard_

The house guests ooh and ahh and the set up in the backyard. They notice sixteen lanes, and each lane has two platforms across from each other with three big red balls in between them. They also notice a chest on one end of the platform, and a mantel with a button on the other.

"Houseguests, please head to the right platform with the buzzer." says Neb on the intercom.

"Ksenia is used to big balls." jokes Jack.

"I know you aren't..." smirks Ksenia, causing the other houseguests to laugh at Jack.

"Okay houseguests! Now that you're all acquainted, let me tell you all how this game works." he told them with a smirk "In this HOH competition, you will go through a series of red balls to the best of your abilities." everyone listened carefully "After you somehow are fit enough to not fall, there are chests with aircraft models on the other side. You must find the model that is being described to you in the chest and bring the plane back to the mantel next to your buzzer and hit it. If you fall off the balls at anytime, you must climb back onto the buzzer platform and start again, even if you have the plane."

"Why do the hardest parts have to go first..." muttered Comic.

"Oh boy, obbies." Lando rubbed his hands together with excitement.

"First four guests back with the right plane will move onto the next round, followed by the final two, and eventual winner. Any questions?"

"Can I go pee real quick? You haven't let us near a bathroom in eight hours" complained Lando.

"Complain again and we will make it an even 18" responded Neb. "Ready houseguests?"

"No!" they all replied.

"Good. Here is plane number one: This plane's first flight was in 1963. Flew for many airlines across the globe, but is notable for being the only plane besides the 737 to fly for Southwest. Good luck finding this 3 holler everyone" said Neb. And with that the houseguests set off.

Jared leaps onto the first ball, only to be bounced right back onto the platform falling on his ass.

Needledick manages to bounce on the 1st one, only to get bounced to the side and hitting against Jenny's ball.

Jason, Lando, Teal, Comic, Dylan, JJ, Danny and Brandon all manage to hit the first ball but bounce forward and faceplant against the next ball.

Ksenia stands on the platform watching everyone fail, causing her to laugh immensely, clutching her stomach from laughing too much.

"This is worse than when I saw my parents having sex." cries Phan, causing everyone to stop and look at him.

Ksenia starts to leap onto her ball. With over a decade of gymnastics under her belt, she knows she can slay the day. She swings her arms back as she nearly falls backwards, but kept her balance just in time. She then leaps again and does a handspring on the other two balls and got to her chest. She turns around at the others, flipping her hair.

"YAS! MY QUEEN!" Andrew cheered from the other platform. He jumped to follow her lead, only making past one ball right before he slipped and landed on his other pair of balls.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Jenny noted.

Ksenia looks for the plane in the chest, hearing the thuds of other houseguest hitting the balls.

"Let me think, 3 holler, Southwest, early 60s? Not DC-10? I think I got it.." she thinks, searching for the models before picking a plane.

Joseph takes a deep breath, swung his arms as he proceeded to do long jumps. He jumped on one ball successfully, now two. And then he slips backwards, smacks his head by the end platform and slides down the ball onto the ground.

Carson stares intently at the course, thinking on ways to avoid falling (especially on his face) while doing this simple task. He jumps on his belly onto the first ball, waiting for it to stop swinging first to move on to the second ball, does the same thing to the third ball. Then, he jumped onto the platform on his feet this time. He fixes his gelled spikes and dusted his hands.

Brandon climbs up the ladder and walks onto the edge on the platform, feeling uneasy because he doesn't think he could do it. He's wrong. He quickly jumps onto the first ball with ease, then jumps onto the second one. He managed to hold onto its side without sliding downwards. He struggles to climb to the top of the ball, stands up and jumps on the third ball, then onto the platform.

Carson goes to the already open chest "Hmm let's see.." he digs through the chest before picking a model.

Ksenia stuffs her plane in her sports bra, as she's rocking Victoria's Secret PINK today and has no pockets. She jumps on two of the balls back to the mantel before she misses a stop and nearly slips on the third ball back. But wait, she's hanging by her feet. "Ahh, fucking morons.." she muttered under her breath.

Brandon takes a model airplane "Hey lucky me, I just browsed on a few days before the competition started." he said with a grin.

While Lando sees her nearby, he literally on the opportunity to screw over his fellow housemate and leaps on Ksenia's ball as hard as he can. Ksenia bounced off and curses him out as she lands on her side at the last second. Lando quickly jumps on the other balls before he falls and made it to the other platform. He swipes a plane out of the chest and heads back.

Brandon jumps to the mantel with Carson a few seconds behind him since everyone wants to win in this game. Brandon is miraculously the first person to hit the buzzer and finish the game, Carson follows and is the second person to do so.

Jason climbs up the ladder after minutes after freaking out about his fear of fucking up and losing, because to him, it's basically the foundation of his self esteem. He proceeds to do pulse jumps on each ball, making sure that he has time to regain his balance. Then he jumps onto the platform.

Lando makes it to the mantel and presses his buzzer. "Okay, thought I'd lose so yay me."

NeedleDick starts jumping onto the first ball, and already slips. But, he hangs onto the second ball with his arms and his legs onto the first ball, creating a bridge-like formation for a bit. He keeps his composure and slowly straddles onto the second ball, climbing slowly on it until he gets to the top. A few seconds later, Danny jumps on the same ball as him, bouncing NeedleDick off.

Danny manages to make it to the platform and overhears Jason talking to himself.

"Wait, there's another plane in Southwest that isn't a 737? That's weird.. I never heard about it before." Jason said while carefully selecting a plane, his head is still in space while he walks back to the balls.

Danny takes a random aircraft and heads back to the other side as well, only to swing Jason by the arm as he jumps onto the first ball, flinging him to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK DANNY?!" Jason screamed from below as Danny and a few others snickered on wherever they were. "That's soooo not cool!" Jason stood up and dusted himself off. "You're gonna pay for my medical bills when this is over!"

"Yeah uh... no thanks." Danny quipped as he jumps back to the other platform, trying not to fall. He makes it and hits his buzzer, being the fourth person to finish the game.

Everyone stops. Thinking that the round is over the losing house guests start to leave, but Neb never comes on. As Ksenia and Jenny look at the finishing planes, they notice something. They look at each other, then bolt back for the balls.

"What the hell are they doing?" asks Jared watching Jenny and Ksenia bounce on the balls.

"You know girls can't get enough of big balls." says JJ.

"Then they should see mine." says Dylan with a smirk.

"Shut up, you probably lost your virginity to a paint can." says Joseph.

Back on the course Jenny managed to stay upright on the first ball, begin to tumble on the second, then flop on the third way propelling her to the platform, but falling on her face. Meanwhile Ksenia does her ballet move and lands on her feet. They both spring for the box.

All the guys watch the two girls look for the planes. Both girls happened to be wearing leggings, so while they were both bent over looking in the chest, all the guys stopped to stare at them.

"I don't give a fuck that I lost, this makes me a winner." says Comic.

All the men nod their heads and go "Mmmhmm.."

"GOT IT!" shouts Jenny, as she heads back for the balls.

Ksenia finds the plane just as Jenny bounces on the first ball and spring back as well.

Jenny hits the first ball awkwardly and bounces onto the second one.

Ksenia begins her flips, and quickly passes the first ball.

Jenny crashes hard against the second ball, but manages to keep her footing as she propels to the 3rd ball.

Ksenia hits the second ball quickly, and catch ups to Jenny as they both hit the third ball at the same time. Ksenia completes her flip on the third ball and glides onto the platform.

Jenny loses her balance and gets flung forward by the third ball, soaring onto the platform. She tumbles on the third platform, but somehow manages to easily spring to her feet in a summersalt.

The guys start hollering to see who will be first.

"OMG MY PRINCESSES, I CAN'T WATCH" yells Phan.

"Holy shit, THIS IS HOT!" yells JJ, his small Asian tent slowly pitching.

"I hate her, but god damn.. That summersalt." says Brandon

"If I don't nail one of them, I'ma kill myself." says Danny.

 _*BUZZER RINGS*_

Jenny's button lights up, and Ksenia's stays dark. They hit their buttons almost simultaneously, but Jenny's final dive barely beats Ksenia's quick feet.

"OH BOY, WHAT A FINAL EFFORT BY BOTH OF YOU!" yells Neb over the intercom, the crowd cheering ecstatically in the background. Neb shows the audience replays, showing Jenny's final lunge at getting the plane on the mantel, then hitting the buzzer while falling forward. A woman's mouth in the audience foams from cheering too hard. "Alright houseguests, let's see what planes you five have brought us. Let's start with Brandon."

"727 fam." says Brandon.

"Correct! You'll move on to the next round!" says the Neb "Carson?"

"I have brought a 727." says Carson, he smiles and looks at his reflection on his model.

"Correct! Danny?" says Neb.

"Uh.. I don't know but it's got three engines." says Danny.

"You retard, thats a L-1011. WRONG! Lando?" says Neb. The other houseguests laugh at Danny's dumbassery.

"727 sir." says Lando

"Correct! And finally to our lovely Jenny?" says Neb.

"Um.. I think this is a 727.." says Jenny while still panting.

"CORRECT! Jenny, Lando, Carson and Brandon, you four move on. Danny and other houseguests please step aside and wait for the next round" says Neb. Danny throws the plane in anger, while walking off stage.

* * *

"Aww Danny. It's okay, I still think you're hot." says Phan

"Get away from me." says Danny angrily

"HA! That's what you get loser!" laughs Jason, happily and starts prancing around like a gazelle.

"Alright you four, are you ready?" says Neb. Lando, Carson, Brandon and Jenny take their marks.

"I guess.." says Jenny.

"Good. Here is your next plane: This two holler has been crowding the skies for the last two decades. If you were in London, you should be glad that it didn't hit the freeway, but barely missed the runway. Good Luck!" says Neb.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" asks Joseph on the sideline, trying to think of what plane almost crashed in London.

"I think it's the British Airways plane right?" asks JJ.

"Wait, I heard of this before, but I can't seem to put my finger on it." Lando says, staring at the course ahead of him, wishing it would be over

"Maybe because you keep using them on your dick." Carson replied.

"Jokes on you, I've never done that." Lando retorted.

Carson, and everyone else twitches a little after hearing that.

While everyone was laughing Brandon and Jenny were quickly moving up the course.

Brandon managed to stop on the first ball, and was getting his footing to jump to the second. Meanwhile Jenny manages to fall off the first time, but quickly goes back on the platform to try again.

"I GOT IT!" yells Carson, as the twig boy jumps on the first one, then manages to bounce the second one. But just as he hits the second ball, his foot slips, and goes flying to the side of the third. The houseguests laugh as Carson tumbles to the ground.

"OOF!" yells Jared as Carson slowly limps back to the platform.

"Hey baby, you like big D's? Cuz I'm known as the Big Danny." says Danny to Teal, completely ignoring the competition.

"Oof! I don't fucking think so." yells Teal, pinching her nose because Danny's cheap Hollister cologne is too overpowering. She gets up and moves to another spot to watch.

"HA! REJECTED!" yells Dylan, making all the guys laugh.

Meanwhile on the course, Lando finally makes his first attempt and is surprised to see that has managed to stop on the first ball. "Two more to go, oh Delta help me please.." he mutters.

Brandon gets on his feet and lunges for the second ball, he manages to bounce off it and lunge for the third ball. He hits hard against, but his momentum carries him onto the platform. "Phew, now let's see what we got here." he says, heading for the chest.

Carson manages to climb the ladder and goes for it again. His leg is hurt but he manages to stay upright on the first ball. He then bounces to the second ball, and to his luck he stays upright again, and goes for the third ball.

Jenny jumps for the first ball again and hits off the slide. She gets flung to the side and hits against Carson's ball. She hits the ground hard, but instantly springs up and runs for the ladder.

"Damn she's tough.. First nigga to get her gets $20!" yells Jack.

"You're on!" yells Comic.

"Got it!" yells Brandon, turning back and heading back toward the balls with the plane in hand.

"This guys is gonna be tough… he could be a threat we need to watch out for." whispers Jason to Dylan. They both nod and watch, possibly creating an alliance.

Carson manages to spring off the third ball and lands on the platform, running for the chest, knowing exactly what to look for.

Lando surprisingly jumps onto the second ball and stays upright. He goes for the ball and falls on his stomach, but clings on for life.

Jenny tries once again and bounces on the first ball upright, she doesn't hesitate and bounces for the second ball and lands easily again. Quickly she bounces to the third ball, and easily bounces on it and lands on the platform perfectly. A flawless run, and searches for the plane, looking over to see Carson still searching and Lando getting to his feet to head for the platform.

Brandon manages to jump on the first ball and stay upright. He stops for a second, then hops on the second ball, he stumbles a little but regains his balance. He goes for the third ball and loses his balance, but manages to bounce forward and lands on the platform with his feet hanging over the side. He pulls himself forward and gets up. He calmly walks to the mantel, places his plane on it and rings the buzzer. His buzzer lights up and he stops to catch his breath and watch the other three compete.

Carson still searching finally find the plane he is looking for. He looks over to see Jenny in the chest looking. He quickly runs back towards the balls without hesitation.

Lando finally manages to leap onto the platform, sprinting for the box. He sees Carson sprinting back and knows he has to hurry. He has an idea of what plane to get but is unsure.

Carson bounces on the first ball and bounces forward.

Jenny finally finds the plane and sprints for the balls as well.

Lando just began looking in the chest.

Carson bounces off ball number two, still on his feet.

Jenny leaps on the first ball and bounces forward.

Carson hits the third ball at an angle, and bounces diagonally. He barely reaches the platform but tumbles on the ground.

Jenny leaps on the second ball and flies towards the third ball. She bounces on the third ball and lands on the platform upright.

 _*BUZZER RINGS*_

Before she could get to the buzzer, she sees Carson's hand on his buzzer, plane on the mantle, and him on the ground. Carson managed to crawl towards the buzzer at the last second, barely ahead of an upright Jenny. Jenny places the plane on the mantel and rings the buzzer, but knows it's over.

"I GOT IT!" yells Lando, turning around to see the round already over.

"HA! Ya lost ya yella belly!" yells Needledick, pointing and laughing at Lando.

"Alright houseguests! Lets see what you three brought to us!" says Neb excitedly "Brandon?"

"A 777 Mr. Neb" says Brandon.

"CORRECT! You will be a finalist! Carson?" asks Neb.

"A 777 sir!" says Carson.

"CORRECT! You and Brandon will compete for the HOH. Jenny I see you have a 777, but was just behind Carson. However your effort was amazing!" says Neb.

"Thanks Neb…" says Jenny disappointed about how close she was. The other houseguest stand up and clap for Jenny's effort as she and Lando head to the sideline.

"That was amazing girl, you are a queen!" says Phan, running to hug Jenny.

"Thank you so much!" Jenny lit up.

"Anytime gorgeous! I'm Andrew by the way, let's do our nails together sometime."

"Sure thing!" says Jenny, cheering up from her loss.

"Hey girl, my name is Danny…" before Danny could finish.

"DON'T. FALL. FOR. IT" says Teal quickly grabbing Jenny's hand to keep her away from cologne boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brandon and Carson are already tired from the past two rounds. They turned around to each other.

"Good job man, I wish you the best of luck." Carson says to Brandon.

"You too bro. Fight on." Brandon replies. He and Carson give each other a fight on symbol and face the ball, waiting for Neb to come back.

Nebs announces just in time "Are you guys ready?"

Brandon and Carson said in unison "Not reall-"

"GOOD!" says Neb before cutting them off. "I'm going to make this one really easy, so fastest player wins. Here is your plane: Queen of the Skies"

"Well, at least it's the same thing so they won't die" Lando says to the others on the sideline.

"You thought!" Neb snickers. Right before Brandon and Carson were going to set off for the ball "For this round, the course will have a twist."

Neb continued "Instead of hopping on red balls-"

Brandon cut him off "No no no. This is good. We're good. WE GOOD FAM."

"Nah, you and Carson will jump on the red balls, but this time.. We will make it a lot harder to stop on the balls... "

"The fuck does that even mean?" asks Comic.

"Houseguests, I recommend you get under an overhang" says Neb. Just then sprinklers from the studio began to shoot out water and oil onto the course. "Good luck boys, GO!"

Carson and Brandon groan, but both keep their eyes on the prize.

Brandon hits the first ball and his legs slip right from under him. He goes flying forward, ass in the air as he smacks against the second ball and hits the floor.

"OOF! That looked painful" says Ksenia, wincing at Brandon's flop.

Carson manages to stay on his feet as he hits the first ball, but as soon as he hits the second one, his feets slip as well, and he goes flying to the side.

"Ha ha! Rich fella learnin sum respek." hollers Needledick.

"This guy is gonna be very annoying…" says Jason, with Dylan nodding in agreement.

Brandon gets back up and jumps on the first ball again. He is about to jump onto the second ball when he slips backwards and smacks his head against the platform, nearly landing on it on the way down.

Carson tries to brush off the all oil he got on his outfit, and ends up doing a ballerina jump onto the first ball, and then onto the second ball. He not so gracefully slips, digs his hands into the ball and struggles to hang onto it, sliding downwards until he ends up touching the floor. He figures he shouldn't bother any longer and proceeds to try again.

Brandon climbs up the ladder and tries to attempt the obstacles again. He makes the first jump onto the first ball, his feet slowly sliding off the ball. He keeps his composure and jumps onto the second ball, but lands on his stomach and held onto it as tight as if he met the Weeknd in person. He stays there until he ends up sliding backwards.

Carson climbs up the ladder, crouches on the platform and leaps onto the first ball with his tip toes. He hasn't stayed there for more than a second until he jumps onto the second ball, he keeps going until he reaches the third ball. He slips, but grabs onto the edge of the other platform in a heartbeat. His oiled up fingers are giving away but he stays there as well.

"This is gonna take all day." Jenny sighed.

"I know right, or all night at this point." says Teal.

Brandon musters with all his strength and body fat, and pushes himself to climb back up the second ball, regain his balance, lowered himself and leapt onto the third ball. He stands on it for a few seconds and jumped once again to get onto platform and to the chest.

Carson uses his non-existent muscles and does a pull up onto the platform, without slipping. He gets up and walks to the chest.

They each grabbed a plane from the chest at the same time, and raced back to the other side of the course. They use their long legs to skip onto the balls, glistening in the heat. They find out that doesn't work and both slide down head first. Both Brandon and Carson crash against the second ball and fall to the ground. All the houseguests go "OOF!" as they watch Brandon and Carson wince on the ground, feeling defeated. However, the both throw the planes to the side, and muster the strength to get back up and try again..

* * *

"Dang gum it, dem boys waz so close. This a real hoot-n-anny!" says Needledick

"These niggas really tough, fuck this if I was up there." says Jared.

"Cause you weak." says Jack.

"You're both weak and bitches." says Ksenia, flipping her hair again.

* * *

 _ **Authors' Notes:** This gonna be a long ass season guys, and if you didn't get many lines, it's because we have a lot of people to write about and don't wanna write books for each chapter. So chill._

 _Thanks! -Brenny_


	4. HOH - First King, new alliances formed

_Big Brother House, 7:00pm PST, HOH Competition_

Brandon and Carson stand on the platform again, staring at the big balls that have tormented them for the last half hour. The course gets a fresh coat of water and oil as they catch their breaths. They look at each other, panting, hands on their knees.

"Whoever wins, promise to not put each other up?" whispers Brandon.

"Deal." says Carson, giving a nod of respect. "Let's do this."

"Hurry up fags, I'm gonna miss my 10:30 fap!" yells JJ.

"It's only like seven, stupid." says Jared "And what the fuck are you gonna beat off to, we don't have TV nor Internet."

"I watched twenty four hours worth of porn for the last week. I'm finna need my memories to keep me sane." replies JJ. Everyone looks at him with disgust except Dylan.

"Pssst…. Teach me your ways." whispers Dylan to JJ.

Back on the course, Carson and Brandon jump on the balls again. It's their first day and they have already sustained injuries as if they were in the Super Bowl instead. Yet, even with a full summer ahead of them, they will not give up.

Carson manages to cleanly bounce on each ball, and land on his feet on the platform. He runs to the box looking for another plane. Brandon stumbles after the second ball, and bounces off the third onto the platform. He gets up and stumbles over to the box.

"GOT IT!" yells Carson, heading directly back for the balls.

Brandon frantically searches for the plane. He can't seem to find it, and looks behind to see Carson bouncing off the first ball. Brandon desperately searches and finally finds the plane. He turns around to see Carson in mid-air for the third ball. Brandon pauses to see Carson stumble as he hits off the third ball, but his momentum carries him forward enough to land on the platform. Plane in hand, Carson breathes a sigh of relief as he places the plane on the mantel.

 _*BUZZER RINGS*_

Carson's buzzer rings, everyone cheers in the background as he struggles to pull himself back up. Brandon gives him a thumbs up from the other side of the course.

Neb announces over the intercom "Excellent work my dude! Carson, you have brought back a 747, which is the correct plane! You are the first _Head of Household_ of the season! Congratulations!" The first king is crowned.

"Thank you, thank you all. The pleasure is mine." Carson says as he stumbles a bit while looking at the others, still rooting for him, yet praying on the inside about what's yet to come.

"Ayyyyy, now we can all get inside and fap!" yells JJ. Everyone pauses the cheering to stare at him.

"Don't let that small tent collapse on the way in." says Ksenia, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

 _Inside the Big Brother House, 9:00pm PST_

Carson walks into the savannah room. He lies on his bed and breaths a sigh of relief. After almost an hour of torture, he can finally rest. As he lies down and closes his eyes, he can hear talks and people coming his way. He looks up to see roommate Brandon with Lando and Jenny.

"Yeahhhh good game guys, we made the final four." says Carson.

"Yeah, and I want us all to make the final four in this game" says Brandon, looking at Jenny and Lando. "We did the best in this HOH and I can tell we can all compete physically and mentally. Which is why I want us to start an alliance."

"Alliance? I'm not getting into an alliance with the biggest wannabe Toronto native" says Jenny, crossing her arms and looking away. Little did the others know, she isn't from Toronto herself.

"No, this is perfect. You don't like me, and right now I'm not a big fan of you, so people will never think that we work together and are gunning for each other" says Brandon. "If we can make people take each other's side each week, we can keep us safe, and we will use our influence to keep Carson and Lando safe."

"Hmmm…. I don't know, we just started playing. How do I know you guys won't flake on me later?" asks a worried Lando. "Sure, let's throw someone under the bus by accident one day." he says sarcastically.

"Because we will make a pact. No matter what anyone else says, we will be a team. We will always meet up in secret together. Never let anyone know about us, ok?" says Brandon.

"I like it." says Carson. "We are so earlier in the game and people think Jenny and Brandon hate each other. I'm in. But, we need a team name."

"I like Team Abel" says Brandon with a smile.

"Say that again and I'm throwing your clothes in the pool." says Jenny.

"Sorry. Any other ideas?" asks Brandon

"Team Tempo, because we all like music." Lando suggests.

"Ehhh, nah." says Carson.

"Everyone on Earth likes music, dumb nigga." says Brandon.

"Well, I'm Canadian. How about the mounties? They are strong, tough, and up on your ass so quick. I like it." says Jenny, she looks over to Lando, Carson and Brandon, they look at each other then nod. The first alliance of the season has just formed: The Mounties.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the living room.._

Andrew is sitting on a musky orange suede leather chair, waiting for his Lush face mask to dry "So I was in this snapchat group with people from school and this guy named Justin fucking posted his dick."

Comic stops eating his pizza and stares at him. "Phan. Stop." Comic says as he was trying to enjoy a movie on TV, and keeping his appetite as well.

"That's fucking gross." Joseph cringed while trying to read A Series of Unfortunate Events.

"Yeah, it was hairy and only six-" says Andrew.

Ksenia cuts him off "Why are you even telling us this? Like, can you not."

"I'm gay as fuck."

"You wear your face mask too much, it's gonna rip your face off." says Teal as she's thinking about how she forgot to watch the premiere of the NG:NL movie.

Andrew's face scrunches up "One, I only wear this once a week. Two, bitch _you_ need a face mask. And three, the only thing that's ripping off my face is your stupidity and your opinions. Dumbass bitch you are."

Ksenia stood up and angrily walks toward Andrew "Hey, nobody comes after my girl. Except for me, of course."

Joseph chimes in "Hey hey hey. One, Teal's a bio major. Two. She's also an entrepreneur, making more money than you'll ever make as a stripper. And three, go away please." he makes a sweeping gesture.

"I don't know, those boobs say otherwise." whispers Comic. He looks at Teal then gives a nod. "Nicccceeeee…." he thinks.

Andrew's face mask starts to crack. Knowing that he can't remove charcoal off his white Vineyard Vines crewneck, Andrew gets up to go to his room to wipe it his face off "Fine, be that way. I'm just gonna go wipe this off. Laters."

"Eh, I don't believe I'll make much without wasting my life at med school, but thanks guys." says Teal, she now thinks about how these people hardly know her, but have her back somehow.. Sorta.

"Anytime Teal, we're here for you." Ksenia replies and pauses for a second "Well I mean, some of us are." She turns around and gives a death stare at the guys.

"Whoa girl, I didn't even do anything to her!" Joseph exclaimed.

Teal comes up with a proposition "Hey uh.. Since we're all getting along well, how about we team up?" everyone else stares at her.

Ksenia approves of the idea "Huh. You, me, Joseph, Comic and Jack. I like this.." she continues "We seem chill as fuck, but we're gonna shank everyone else."

Joseph gets up from his chair "Yeah fuck niggas, White power!" he puts his fist in the air. Everyone else now stares at him and blinks.

"Um, okay." says Comic. "So what are we naming this team?"

"Josenia. Because Ksenia and I first approved of this." Joseph says as he crosses his arms.

Ksenia's eye twitches "Get out you turd. It's Teal's idea."

"Kseal, cause lesbians are hot" says Jack

"You too Jack" Teal retorts but is only half joking. "How about team Vitalis? It means vital in Latin, because each of us are essential to winning this game."

"That is so fucking corny but it sounds cool." says Joseph. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hm, Vitae sounds cooler though." Jack noted. The others also looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, let's fuck this shit up!" Ksenia says as she pumps her fist in the air. "Team Vitae!" The second alliance has been formed.

Andrew leaves the bathroom to go outside to relax. He walks down the hallway, at the same time as Danny walks the opposite direction, towards the living room. Andrew attempts to move out of Danny's way, except that Danny is blocking him on purpose. "Move, stupid."

Danny looks down at Andrew "Listen you gay boy. If you call me stupid one more time, I'm gonna shock you with my computer power supply. You're gonna feel the wrath of the EVGA 650W 80+ gold certified power cable with a twenty four pin ATX." he moves his head closer to Andrew, with their faces only a couple inches apart "So don't fuck with me." Danny spits at him with his clenched teeth.

Andrew leaves to the bathroom in a huff "Fuck off, Danny." he then hollers from the hallway "AND STAND UP FOR YOURSELF QUEEN TEAL!"

Danny enters the living room, being greeted with 'what the fuck' looks from Joseph, Comic, Jack, Ksenia and Teal, knowing that they overheard his conversation with Andrew.

* * *

 _In the Rainbow room.._

"Dude, this Danny guy is annoying the hell out me. He needs to be in a jail on a boat somewhere" says Jason, flopping on his bed with cloud like pillows.

"I know right, then he hit on Boob girl. _I_ want boob girl." says Dylan, looking in the mirror, admiring his perfect hair to room color ratio.

"Well, we can't be the only ones who don't like him. We should team up and get him out" says Jason.

"Do you wanna team up for longer? Like I got your back, you got mine?" asks Dylan, realizing the potential happening in front of him.

"Howdy Fellas!" yells Needledick walking in, wearing his trademarked denim overalls and boots look.

"Hey Needledick, do you like Danny?" asks Jason.

"Well shoot, dat pretty boy city slicker ain't no good. I senses it" says Needledick, taking off his boots.

"Us too. I think we should go around trying to push people that way. We could also work together longer in the game too." says Dylan, still admiring his hair.

"We gonna be closer than three pickles in a jar in Texas." says Needledick, approving of the possible alliance.

"Alright guys, us three. Lay low because the season just started, but I legit think we can do some damage if we stay close, and get some of them on our side." says Jason, getting up and going over to Dylan. Needledick does the same.

"Put your hands in the middle guys. Lets agree. We will be Team Blox!" says Jason

"Why Blox?" asks Dylan

"Because Blox is life. Don't ask me to change it." says Jason. Needledick and Dylan look at eachother, then nod. Team Blox is the third alliance of the season.

* * *

 _Outside Jacuzzi, 10:00pm PST_

Danny sits in the Jacuzzi with his shades on. It's 10pm and there is only fluorescent lighting shining on him right now, but he can't go in a jacuzzi with shades.

JJ, Jared, Phan and Jack all walk out after eating fried rice together. "Jen, said she'd be out shortly, then we can all sing some rap together." says JJ, getting all the Asians together to create a Chinatown at the jacuzzi.

"Yo Asian bros, what up." says Danny, he takes a sip of his Budlight Limearita.

"Hey bro. You lookin good man. I'm surprised Teal said no." says Jared, taking off his shirt to chill in the hot tub.

"It alright, I got a few girls back home. Also this girl Maddie took nudes, got them printed at Wal-Mart, and gave them for me to look at if I get bored" says Danny.

"Your girl got nudes printed at Wal-Mart?" asks JJ, wondering how grimey this girl could be… and also where to find those nudes.

"Yea, the faggot at Wal-Mart probably beat off to them. I don't care. Fucked her a few times. The good ole' five minute punisher." says Danny while flexing.

"You only last five minutes?" asks Jack, still wondering what the fuck is wrong with this guy.

"Best five minutes of mine and her life bro." says Danny. He finishes his beer can, crushes it and tosses it into the yard. "And that Jenny girl is coming? Sweet, gonna get some tonite" he says cockily.

"Right…. Just like most girls here, I don't think she is that impressed with you…" says Jared, rolling his eyes.

"How do you know she doesn't want the D-Man huh?" asks Danny, taking offense that a girl wouldn't like him.

* * *

 _Flashback to 15 minutes earlier.._

"Come on Jen, I'm getting the Asians together to hangout" says JJ, with Jared and Jack with him.

"Eh why not, jacuzzis are cool. Will it be like… just us?" asks Jenny, putting down her Crazy Rich Asians book.

"I think Danny is down there right now, but he's been there for like an hour and will probably leave soon." says JJ.

"Oh god. That faggot tried to hit on Teal. He's not that hot. In fact, I think he's kinda ugly, and it looks like he is always trying to flex and keep his breath in to look swole. And that cologne bath makes me wanna rub my nose in a skunk's asshole." says Jenny, goin back to her book in disgust. Meanwhile JJ and Jared break down laughing.

"Oh god Jenny. I needed that laugh after that HOH comp." says JJ, trying to catch his breath. "We'll try to get him out, and if not, we'll keep him away. Please Jen?"

Jenny looks at Jared and JJ pouting. While she would rather have sex with the book she's reading over the two guys infront of her that look like her little brother, she decides to say Fuck it. "Fiiinnneeeee….. I'll hang for a bit" says Jenny, rolling her eyes.

"Ayyyyyyyyy." say JJ and Jared to each other.

"See you down there in 15 minutes." says Jared, as the two guys head outta the room.

* * *

 _Back to the Jacuzzi.._

"Ehhh… gut feeling" says Jared, shrugging his shoulder.

"Whatever man, the D-Man got this." says Danny waiting for Jenny to come down so he can score tonight. He hungers at the thought of her naked, hourglass physique, swimming in his pool 24/7. He could watch her forever.

Just then, Jenny comes out wearing a two piece black bikini. Everyone guy there stares, jaws open, tents rising as if a small Asian mining town had just popped up. Danny licks his lips thinking he has it in the bag. However, before he could put on the moves, he sees another person come out. It's Brandon.

"Come on Jenny, at least try one song without being so… close minded." says Brandon

Jenny angrily looks back him. "For the eighth time, I don't care if I'm from Toronto. The Weeknd isn't a fucking god. And yes he has a nice voice, but I don't give a fuck about his music. So please shut the fuck up. And if you bring up Drake once, I will break your pinkie and pinch a nerve in your neck so you can't walk tomorrow.

Brandon wide eyed, finally gets the message, and heads to the jacuzzi. "Well… what up bros. Jenny said we were gonna hang out, and maybe do some karaoke. I'm down" says Brandon calmly.

"Ayyyy what up Brandon." says JJ. Phan, Jared and Jack nod to Brandon, but Danny doesn't look too happy.

"What up, bro." says Danny coldly.

"Hey guys. By the way, how are we going to be able to do karaoke without music?" asks Brandon, ignoring the jealous Danny.

"Phan here did a favor for a studio cast member, and they are gonna play any song we ask them to in our walkies." says Jack.

"What do you mean favor?" asks Brandon. He looks at Jenny and she shrugs not knowing either.

"Let's just says a cast member named Jahan has a cute head on him." says Phan with a shrug and lick of his lips. Once again, everyone looks at Phan completely disgusted.

"Why did I pick the room with him..?" asks JJ, looking up to god because he is going to need a lot of him around Phan.

"Anyway, I'll start." says Jared. He whispers into his walkie talkie and the lights in the backyard go down. Then disco lighting takes over, and the melody to "Call Me Maybe" begins to play. Jared begins to sing, then takes off his shirt and seductively walks into the jacuzzi.

The other houseguests here as JJ, Jenny, Brandon, Jack and Phan die laughing. Before everyone knows it, all the houseguests are around the jacuzzi, drinking some buds, and having a good time. Except for Danny..

The so called playboy ends up calling it a night, and heads upstairs to "hang out" with "Maddie" before passing out with his pants around his ankles.

* * *

 _ **Authors' Notes:** Hope y'all liked this chapter, if you want more lines, please tell us so we will kindly ignore you. Just kidding. Thanks for the support! :3 -Brenny_


	5. Credits and overview

**HOUSE GUESTS**

Jbn011 - Jason  
iSporticus1234 - Ksenia  
irresistible - Jenny  
Usctrojan18 - Brandon  
TheTechDude456 - Joseph  
CorvetteZ51 - Carson  
landope  
TealKitten - Tealu  
ThePilotBoss - Ethan  
AdmissiveComic - Comic  
AndrewPhan42 - Andrew  
whathekickbxer21 - Danny  
DylanTheB_ag - Dylan  
JJ78F - Matthew  
iflights - Jack  
elJared - Jared

* * *

 **Room 1 (Racecar):**

Comic _[VITAE]_  
Lando _[MOUNTIE]_  
Jason _[BLOX]_  
Danny

 **Room 2 (Under the sea):**

Jenny _[MOUNTIE]_  
Teal _[VITAE]_  
Ksenia _[VITAE]_

 **Room 3 (African Savannah):**

Carson _[MOUNTIE]_  
Brandon _[MOUNTIE]_  
Jack _[VITAE]_  
Jared

 **Room 4 (Rainbow):**

Phan  
NeedleDick _[BLOX]_  
JJ  
Joseph _[VITAE]_  
Dylan _[TEAM BLOX]_


End file.
